


(un)requited

by klaineanummel



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineanummel/pseuds/klaineanummel
Summary: Kurt has watched Blaine fall in love with the wrong guy for years now. He knows Blaine will never fall for him, but when Blaine falls into his bed, he can't exactly say no. After all, he'd rather have this with Blaine than nothing at all.





	(un)requited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mailroomorder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mailroomorder/gifts).



> Based on this prompt that mailroomorder sent me on tumblr forever ago: FWB College Klaine (cause it’s me haha). They meet in the musical theatre club, become friends, then FWB. But Kurt doesn’t think anything will happen with it because back when they were friends Blaine had a crush on a different guy and would tell Kurt about it. But that was before he and Kurt began sleeping together. And Blaine’s pining has absolutely shifted to Kurt. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, darling! <3 And everybody else as well <3

Kurt has been looking around the room for his friend, Blaine, for at least half-an-hour to no avail. His beer is getting warm in his hand, the music is way too loud, and he can barely move through the crowded frat house living room.

He can’t believe he let Blaine convince him to come to this. When Sebastian invited him during the latest Musical Theater Club meeting, he immediately said he couldn’t come. He had an essay to write, was pretty sure he still had a hangover from last weekend, and really, really disliked the frat the party was being thrown at. Of course, as soon as Blaine found out that Kurt had been invited to a party that _Sebastian_ was going to, he’d pulled out the puppy dog eyes and the pout, and Kurt was done for.

So, here he was, drinking warm beer, surrounded by obnoxious frat brothers, the only reason he even came nowhere to be found.

He’s probably somewhere making out with Sebastian, and has completely forgotten about dragging Kurt to this party with him. He wouldn’t be surprised if he gets a text in an hour informing him that he left he party ages ago, sorry he didn’t find him to tell him, he’ll give him details tomorrow.

Kurt groans, pushing himself out of the living room and into the kitchen. It’s just a crowded in there as well, of course, with the bonus of the floors being sticky as hell. Kurt winces and heads toward the hallway as quickly as he can, trying to avoid touching anybody around him as much as he can.

There are still people in the hallway, but not as many as in the previous two rooms. Kurt sighs and leans against an empty area of the wall, taking a drink of his disgusting beer.

If he doesn’t hear from Blaine in twenty minutes, he’s leaving. End of.

He glances around the hallway, face scrunching up in disgust at the sight of several couples making out against the wall. There are literally doors lining the hallway, probably leading to bedrooms that would allow them to make out in private, but why do that when they could shove their tongue bath’s in Kurt’s face?

“Slow down, Bas,” he hears a low voice say, and he turns to see Sebastian dragging one of the frat brothers down the hall and to one of the doors. Sebastian obviously doesn’t notice Kurt, moving past him without a single glance, clearly on a mission.

“Can’t,” Sebastian says, chuckling a little. “It’s been so long. This is your room, right?” he asks.

The frat brother nods, and they disappear into the room.

Kurt sighs, pushes himself off the wall, and heads outside.

No wonder he hasn’t found Blaine in the past half-hour.

He isn’t surprised to see him sitting alone at the edge of the frat house’s porch. He has a beer bottle in hand, and is staring down at his lap.

Kurt heads to him, sitting down beside him and pressing their sides together.

“Hey,” he greets softly.

“He has a boyfriend,” Blaine says, picking at the label on his bottle. “That’s how he got the invitation to this party at all.”

“I know,” Kurt says. Blaine glances up at him, frowning a little, and Kurt admits, “I just saw them run off to his boyfriend’s room.”

“Great,” Blaine shakes his head. “Hey, serious question: why do I always like guys who don’t like me back?”

Kurt instantly scoffs. “That’s not true, Blaine.”

“It is!” Blaine says. “They either have no interest in me, or just want me for sex. It’s stupid, I’m tired of it. I want a boyfriend.”

He pouts up at Kurt, and Kurt’s heart aches at the sight of him.

He wraps his arm around Blaine’s shoulders and pulls him close. “You’ll get a boyfriend.”

“No, I won’t,” Blaine says. “Haven’t had one since high school, and my track record isn’t exactly stellar when it comes to crushes.”

Kurt isn’t about to argue with him there. Blaine has a bad habit of falling for someone really hard, really fast. It usually leads to either a quick hook-up at a party, however many dates it takes for Blaine to put out, or to Blaine either crying on Kurt’s shoulder or complaining about the fact that nobody he likes ever actually likes him back.

He’s just glad that Blaine isn’t crying this time. He hates seeing Blaine cry, especially over dumb guys who were never worth his time in the first place.

“One day,” Kurt says, his arm lowering from Blaine’s shoulder to his waist, hand curling there softly, “You’re going to fall for a guy who realizes how amazing you are, and how blessed he is to be loved by you. Okay?”

Blaine looks up at him, still pouting. “You promise?”

Kurt squeezes his waist, smiling gently. “I promise.”

Blaine stares up at him for a moment, and then, before Kurt realizes what is happening, leans in and presses their lips together.

Kurt gasps, though his eyes shut on instinct, allowing Blaine’s lips to move smoothly against his own. His grip tightens on Blaine’s waist, and after a few seconds he brings a hand up to cup Blaine’s jaw.

Blaine tastes like stale beer, and Kurt imagines he does, too, but it’s still the most perfect kiss that Kurt has ever experienced.

They part, and Blaine says, “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Kurt replies, hand staying on Blaine’s jaw, thumb rubbing circles over his cheek.

“Um,” Blaine looks up at him from under his eyelashes, pupils dark. “Sam is out with Mercedes tonight.”

Kurt’s heart skips a beat at the implications of Blaine’s words. He drops his hand from Blaine’s jaw and instead grabs his hand.

“Okay,” he nods. Blaine licks his lips, then nods as well.

They stand up together and then, hand-in-hand, begin the short walk back to Blaine’s apartment.

*

Things progress quickly once they return to Blaine’s apartment. It feels like one moment they’re kissing in Blaine’s entranceway, and the next they’re naked in bed, Blaine’s fingers deep in Kurt’s ass.

“Just fuck me,” Kurt practically shouts as Blaine twists his fingers sharply. “Come on, Blaine, just _fuck me_.”

Blaine chuckles, removing his fingers so he can retrieve the condom they dropped on the bed earlier. “Never thought you’d be one to beg.”

Kurt’s breathing grows even more erratic than it already is, and he forces himself not to grin like a lunatic. “You imagined this?”

“Didn’t you?” Blaine asks, rolling the condom on.

Kurt licks his lips. “Of course,” he says. _But I have had a massive crush on you since Freshman year_.

“Well, there you go,” Blaine replies, lowering himself over Kurt. Kurt spreads his legs a little wider to accommodate him, groaning when Blaine’s cock lines up with his hole. “I think it’s only natural to fantasize about your best friend at some point.”

He begins to sink into Kurt, and Kurt moans. “Oh, god,” he says, hands clutching at Blaine’s shoulders. “Tell me.”

“Tell you what?” Blaine asks, an eyebrow raised, slowly pushing inside Kurt.

“Tell me about your fantasies,” Kurt manages, nails digging into Blaine’s skin.

“Shit,” Blaine mumbles, bottoming out. He stays still for a moment, cock throbbing inside of Kurt.

“Blaine,” Kurt whines. “ _Move_.”

Blaine does, rolling his hips sensuously. Kurt moans again, legs twitching as Blaine finally, _finally_ , begins to fuck him. Kurt throws a leg over Blaine’s hips, bringing him closer.

“Never anything specific,” Blaine finally says, hips moving far too slowly for Kurt’s liking. “Wondered what it would be like to fuck you. Have you fuck me. To kiss you.” He pushes in a little harder, and Kurt’s head falls back against the mattress. “To blow you.”

“Fuck,” Kurt shouts. “Go faster.”

Blaine chuckles a little as Kurt’s leg begins to move against his hip, trying to set the pace. “I knew you’d be bossy,” he says.

“Whatever,” Kurt says, wrapping his other leg around Blaine’s waist and pressing tight, bringing him even deeper. “Fuck,” he repeats. “Just fuck me faster, okay?”

Blaine does, thrusting in and out of Kurt at a quicker rate. Kurt keeps his legs tight around Blaine, keeping them as close as possible.

Far sooner than he’d like, Blaine brings a hand down to wrap it around his cock, pumping him quickly. “I’m going to come,” Blaine whispers.

Kurt groans. He can’t wait to see Blaine come, has been fantasizing about it for years, but he also doesn’t want this to end. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever get this with Blaine again. He doesn’t want it to just be a quickie to help get Blaine’s mind off his latest crush.

Still, he doesn’t think he’ll be able to hold off much longer. His stamina has never been amazing, and now that he’s with Blaine…

“Just a bit longer,” he says, more to himself than to Blaine.

“I don’t know if I can,” Blaine whispers, leaning down to kiss Kurt’s neck. “You’re really tight.”

“Fuck,” Kurt’s hips shoot up as Blaine sucks on his neck, hips moving even faster, hand pumping in rhythm. “Shit, you’re good at this.”

“Easy to be good when I’m with you,” Blaine says, and that’s it. His wrist flicks just as he says it, and Kurt is done. He comes all over Blaine’s hand, letting out a wordless shout, ass clenching down around Blaine’s amazing cock.

It isn’t long before Blaine follows suit, and despite his desire for this to never end, he’s a little thankful. He’s sensitive post-orgasm, and isn’t sure how much more he could take.

Blaine looks gorgeous when he comes. His mouth parts and his eyes flutter shut as he comes into the condom.

Kurt never wants to forget that image.

Blaine rides out his orgasm, then pulls out and rolls off Kurt, tossing the condom toward his waste basket and then pulling Kurt close.

“Did we really just do that?” he asks, pressing a soft kiss to Kurt’s shoulder.

“I hope so,” Kurt whispers. “It was amazing.”

“I know,” Blaine says, chuckling. “Who would have thought, huh?”

Kurt raises an eyebrow and teases, “You, apparently.”

“Oh, whatever,” Blaine says. “You said you fantasized about me, too.”

They stare at each other for a moment, before Kurt asks, “This isn’t going to make things weird, right?”

“Us having sex?” Blaine asks, and Kurt nods. Blaine shakes his head. “Of course not. The only thing weird would be if we didn’t do it again. Because seriously, Kurt. We are amazing at that.”

Kurt laughs, pulling Blaine close. “You’re ridiculous.”

“You slept with me,” Blaine teases.

“I did,” Kurt says, barely able to believe it. “I slept with you.”

Blaine’s breathing slows as he drifts off to sleep, but Kurt remains awake, staring down at his best friend. He really cannot believe that he and Blaine had sex. Especially considering the reason they did it was to get Blaine’s mind off his latest crush.

Still, he can’t regret it. He’s wanted something, _anything_ , from Blaine for so long. If all Blaine can give him are a couple of rolls in the hay before he moves on to his next all-consuming crush, well, he’ll take it. He’ll take anything Blaine wants to give him.

*

Kurt wakes up to a soft kiss on the forehead and the sound of a door shutting. He frowns, glancing around, and finds himself alone in bed, a note lying on Blaine’s side.

_Got called into work. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen. Thanks for the best sex of my life ;)_

Kurt smiles and, feeling a little silly, holds the note to his heart.

He stays in bed for a little while longer, rolling over to Blaine’s side and pressing his face into Blaine’s pillow. It smells so strongly of Blaine, and Kurt smiles, thinking back on the previous night. He wraps his arms around the pillow and holds it to his chest, imagining it’s Blaine he’s holding.

Soon enough, though, he has to face reality. He isn’t dating Blaine. The only reason he’s in Blaine’s bed is because Blaine needed comfort after finding out Sebastian had a boyfriend.

He takes a deep breath, presses the pillow to his face one last time, then gets up.

*

Blaine texts him a few hours later asking if he can come over for a bit. Kurt reads the text several times, wondering if Blaine wants to come over to hang out, like they usually do, or to _hang out_ , like they did last night.

Deciding he’s fine with either, he texts back _Sure, come over whenever_ , and then changes into a fresh pair of underwear, just in case.

Blaine shows up about half-an-hour later with a DVD case stacked on top of a pizza box. He grins at Kurt and promises that the movie will absolutely blow his mind, and so will the pizza.

He acts a little strange as he sets up the movie while Kurt gets them some drinks. Almost like he has too much energy, like he’s about to buzz right out of his skin. Kurt sets the cans of Coke on the coffee table, then asks, “Are you okay?”

Blaine just smiles widely at him, one of his genuine smiles that makes Kurt’s heart melt, and says, “I’ve never been better.”

The movie doesn’t really blow Kurt’s mind, but the pizza does, and so he eats as much as Blaine will let him get away with. Blaine doesn’t seem to mind letting him eat more than his share, though he does teasingly grab a half-eaten slice out of his hands once and wink at him before shoving it in his mouth. He also seems to be continuously moving closer as the movie goes on, something that Kurt is not complaining about, but isn’t exactly the most normal thing for them.

Not that Blaine isn’t usually a tactile person. He is. Just… not usually quite so brazenly.

The movie ends before Kurt knows it, and Blaine turns to him with a wide grin as the credits start to roll.

“What did you think?”

Kurt shrugs. “It wasn’t bad. The pizza was better, though.”

“That’s fair,” Blaine says with a laugh. He looks over Kurt’s face, then says, “Can we have sex now?”

Kurt’s eyes widen. “What?!”

“Sex,” Blaine repeats, cheeks reddening a little. “Can we have it? I’ve been thinking about it for the past ten minutes.”

Kurt stares at him for a moment, completely caught off-guard, then nods and says, “Okay.”

Blaine is off the couch in a second, grabbing Kurt’s hand and dragging him to Kurt’s room.

*

“Is this a thing now?” Kurt asks when they’re done, lying side by side on the bed. “Us having sex?”

“Yeah,” Blaine replies easily. “It totally is. Is that okay?”

Kurt smiles to himself, pulling his blanket closer to his body. “Oh, yeah. It definitely is.”

*

Mercedes catches sight of his hickey a couple of days later and teases him mercilessly for it before begging for all the details.

“It’s complicated,” he tells her.

She raises an eyebrow and then says, “This isn’t another of those situations where you throw yourself at a guy to try and forget about Blaine, right? Because honey, you know that isn’t healthy.”

“It’s not,” Kurt says, blushing. “It was just a stupid one-night thing. Don’t worry about it.”

“Boo,” she says, pouting at the lack of sordid details. Kurt just laughs, trying not to let on how incredibly wrong she was.

*

Blaine meets him at the library on Tuesday to walk with him to Musical Theater Club. He’s never done that before, but Kurt doesn’t question it. Blaine is always doing surprising, out-of-the-norm things. He’s sort of learned to roll with it by now.

Sebastian is running the meeting this evening, and he greets them both with a wide smile and a friendly hand shake. Blaine greets him back politely, then tells Kurt he’s going to save them the best seats in the room.

Sebastian frowns as Blaine walks away, then turns to Kurt and asks, “Is Blaine okay?”

“Seems to be,” Kurt says, watching as Blaine sits himself down in one of the front row chairs, placing his messenger bag on the next one and waving Kurt over. “Why?”

“He’s just usually… friendlier,” Sebastian shrugs. “I don’t know,” he shakes his head, then asks, “Hey, did you end up coming to Tony’s party after all? I didn’t see you there.”

“I did,” Kurt says. “I saw you, but you were with your boyfriend, so I didn’t want to interrupt.”

“You have fun?” Sebastian asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

Kurt frowns, confused by the implication in Sebastian’s voice. “I guess?”

“Anybody in particular catch your eye?” he asks, his voice doing a weird sing-song thing.

Kurt narrows his eyes. He’s never really spoken to Sebastian this long one-on-one, and while he has nothing against the guy, he’s a little confused by his sudden interest in Kurt’s time at the party.

“Not really?” he glances at Blaine briefly, who waves him over again.

Sebastian’s face falls. “Really? Not even Eric?”

“Eric?” Kurt asks.

Sebastian nods. “Yeah, he’s one of the brothers there. Tony told me that he’s in your Creative Writing class and is super into you. I was hoping he’d find you and you two would hit it off.”

“Oh,” Kurt says. “Um. No, I didn’t meet any Eric at the party.”

“Too bad,” Sebastian says. “I think you two would really get along. Oh well,” he shrugs, turning his smile back on. “Next time, huh?”

“Uh, yeah, next time,” Kurt nods, then sees Blaine waving him over even more enthusiastically. “Hey, I got to go. Good luck out front today.”

“Thanks!” Sebastian says. “Make sure you volunteer for my improv exercise!”

“I always do,” Kurt replies, still confused by Sebastian’s friendly attitude. He finally makes his way toward Blaine, who moves his messenger bag just in time for Kurt to avoid sitting on it, as though moving it one second sooner might still make somebody other than Kurt sit there.

“What was that about?” Blaine asks.

Kurt shrugs. “Apparently the reason Sebastian invited me to that party this weekend is because one of the guys in that frat is into me,” Kurt frowns, shaking his head. “Which is insane, because I’ve literally never met a single person named Eric in my life.”

“Eric Bant?!” Blaine’s eyes widen. “Oh, my gosh, he has a crush on you?”

“I don’t know,” Kurt says. “Maybe?”

“Man,” Blaine says, looking at the front of the class. “That guy is crazy good looking. He’s so tall, and muscular, and blond…” he crosses his arms over his chest, getting a far-off look in his eye.

Kurt frowns. Oh, god. Really? This fast? Blaine usually takes at least two weeks to get over a crush and move on to another. He thought he’d at least get two more nights with Blaine before his friend moved on again.

“He sounds cool, I guess,” Kurt murmurs, trying not to show his disappointment.

“Yeah,” Blaine nods, and Kurt sighs.

Oh, well. It was fun while it lasted.

*

After the club, Blaine asks if Kurt wants to come over to his place for a bit. Kurt agrees, bracing himself the entire way there for Blaine to admit his new crush on this Eric Bant person. He really isn’t sure if he’s ready to jump right back into the role of supportive best friend. Not now that he knows what it’s like to kiss Blaine, to hold him, to have him inside.

Blaine, however, is still full of surprises. As soon as they’re in the apartment he grabs Kurt’s face, pulls him down, and kisses the breath out of him. Kurt lets himself be kissed, too surprised to even think about kissing back.

When Blaine pulls away, Kurt barely manages to get out a confused, “What—” before Blaine has grabbed him by the wrist and is dragging him into his bedroom.

“Come on,” he says, grinning wickedly at Kurt. “I want to ride you tonight.”

Kurt’s eyes widen, but he increases his pace, almost overtaking Blaine in his hurry to get to the bedroom.

*

“We keep getting better at that,” Blaine jokes as he rolls off Kurt. “I’m serious. If we get any better I may start losing brain cells.”

“I think I already have,” Kurt says, breathless.

Blaine grins at him. “Yeah?” he asks. “So, it was good for you, too?”

“Good?” Kurt laughs. “Blaine, that was—Holy fuck.”

“So really good, then?”

Kurt brings him in for a long, passionate kiss, pouring everything he wish he could express out loud into it.

When he pulls away, Blaine asks, “So really, _really_ , good?” before pulling him back in for another kiss.

*

He has dinner with Mercedes on Friday, who notices that he has yet another hickey peaking out from under his collar.

“Just a one-night thing, huh?” she asks, wiggling her eyebrows.

Kurt blushes and tries to hide the hickey with his collar. “It’s nothing,” he says. “Or, something, I don’t know. I don’t want to talk about it.”

She pouts, but says, “Fine. You’ll tell me eventually though, right?”

“Of course,” Kurt says. _As soon as it ends, and I need a shoulder to cry on_.

They spend most of the evening talking about her relationship with Sam, and about their jobs, and classes. By the time the check comes, Kurt is ready to ask her to come back to his apartment so they can have a glass of wine and keep talking, but he feels his phone buzzing in his pocket before he can. He pulls it out, eyes widening at what appears on his lock screen.

_From: Blaine  
I found your spare key under your doormat (not a very good hiding spot!). I may or may not be lying naked in your bed and fingering myself._

He feels his cock twitch in his pants and shoves his phone in his pocket. “Uh, sorry to do this, but something just came up at home and I have to bolt.”

“Oh, no, is Rachel okay?”

“What?” Kurt barely hears her, mind on the gorgeous boy in his bed, fingering himself open for him.

“Rachel, is she okay?”

“Uh, yes? Why wouldn’t she be?”

“You said something came up at home?” Mercedes is looking at him like he’s crazy.

“Oh, right. Yes, Rachel is fine, it’s something else.” He slaps a couple of bills on the table and stands up. “I’ll see you soon, okay? Sorry, again.”

He rushes out of the restaurant, thankful they chose one close to his apartment this time. He power-walks back, not caring about how gross and sweaty he will be when he gets home. All he cares about is what’s waiting for him there.

He finally makes it and rushes up the stairs, unlocking his door in a hurry, throwing his messenger bag onto the dining room table and making a bee-line for his room.

Inside he finds Blaine staring down at his phone, lip caught between his teeth, wearing only his underwear. He looks up, eyes widening when he sees Kurt.

“You’re not naked,” Kurt says, completely out of breath.

“I, uh,” Blaine flushes, setting his phone aside. “I was worried this might be creepy. I didn’t realize it until I sent the text.”

“Not creepy,” Kurt says, kicking his shoes off, not caring where they end up. “Not creepy at all.”

“Oh,” Blaine says, eyes widening as Kurt practically throws himself at him, kissing him hard. “So, to recap, definitely not creepy?”

“You can break into my house and finger yourself on my bed any time,” he promises, pulling his shirt off.

“Noted,” Blaine grins. He then raises an eyebrow as Kurt starts undoing his pants. “Want me to show you how I was doing it?”

Kurt nods instantly. “I think I’ll die if you don’t.”

Blaine laughs at that, then wiggles out of his underwear and proceed to blow Kurt’s mind.

*

After they’re done, Blaine gives Kurt a hard, long kiss, and then runs off to go to the bathroom, flushing when he tells Kurt where he’s going. Kurt laughs as he watches his ass cheeks bounce as he runs, then leans down to take off the condom and throw it out.

He catches sight of Blaine’s phone on the nightstand as he tosses the condom in his wastebasket. It’s lit up with a new notification, and Kurt frowns when he sees what it’s for.

 _Eric Bant has accepted your friend request_.

He sighs, falling back onto the bed. He wonders how long it’ll be before Blaine’s crush becomes full-blown, before he begs Kurt to go to another frat party, maybe this time promising sex if he goes along, only to ditch him for Eric as soon as they get there.

Blaine comes back and instantly frowns. “Whoa, what’s with the mood shift?”

Kurt shakes his head. “Nothing, nothing.”

“You sure? You look a little down,” he climbs back into bed and says, “You know, I am still your best friend, Kurt. Just because we’ve had our dicks inside each other doesn’t change that. I know you.”

Kurt can’t help but chuckle. “Have you always had such a dirty mouth? I swear, I hadn’t even heard you say ‘heck’ before we started doing this.”

Blaine grins. “Just when it comes to sex,” he says, raising his eyebrows a couple of times. “Seriously, though, you’re okay? Because if you aren’t, you know I’m always here for you.”

“I know,” Kurt says, heart heavy at the fact that Blaine can’t be there for him for this. “I’m okay. I promise.”

*

On Tuesday, Kurt is surprised to see a new face among the Musical Theater Club. He looks vaguely familiar, a tall blond who looks like he spends his entire life at the gym. Blaine blushes at the sight of him, and Kurt feels his stomach sink when he sees the man sit next to Sebastian.

“Hey, everybody,” Sebastian says before the leader of today’s meeting takes the floor. “Just wanted to introduce everybody to my friend, Eric. He’s not really joining the club, just here for today. Be nice to him, okay?”

Everybody chuckles a little, except for Blaine, who bristles. Kurt frowns at him, figuring that if anybody should be bristling, it should be him.

He watches Eric as the meeting goes on. He guesses he can kind of see what Blaine sees in the guy. He is kind of cute, and the few times that he participates shows he’s decently intelligent, and has an okay voice.

He sighs, looking away as Eric catches his eye. He can’t compete with a frat brother. He could give Blaine the most mind-blowing sex of his life, and he still wouldn’t hold a candle to that guy. He has a sudden image in his head of Eric and Blaine making out in that hallway at the frat house, Blaine up on his tip-toes as Eric eats his face. He shakes his head, trying to rid himself of the image.

When the meeting ends, Kurt isn’t surprised when Eric makes a beeline to them. “Hey,” he greets, eyes going to Blaine first, and then to Kurt. “Kurt, right?” he says, looking him over. “I’m Eric. We have Creative Writing together.”

“Right,” Kurt says. “It’s great to officially meet you.”

Eric nods. “I heard you were at our party a few weekends ago,” he says, still not sparing Blaine another glance. Kurt does, though, and doesn’t miss the sour look on Blaine’s face. “It’s too bad I missed you. I would have loved to chat a bit.”

“Yeah, I wasn’t there long,” Kurt says, glancing down at Blaine again.

“Well, hey, we’re throwing another party this weekend, if you want to come. Your, uh, boyfriend could come, too,” he says, glancing down at Blaine and raising an eyebrow.

Blaine straightens himself out and says, “We’d love to,” before glancing between the two men and practically spitting out, “And he’s not my boyfriend.”

He then turns on his heel and storms away. Kurt stares after him, wide-eyed, then turns to Eric and says, “I’m sorry, I should really—”

“Yeah, of course,” Eric says, clearly confused at the turn of events. “I’ll see you Saturday, though, right?”

“Right, Saturday,” Kurt says, already pretty much sure that that won’t be happening. He doesn’t give Eric any time to follow up on the plans, instead following in Blaine’s steps, trying to find him before he wanders too far.

Thankfully, it seems that Blaine wasn’t in the mood to run. He’s standing by a large window in the hallway, shaking his head and muttering to himself.

“Hey,” Kurt greets. “You, uh, left pretty fast.”

“Oh, you know, didn’t want to get in the way of you and Eric,” he practically sneers Eric’s name.

Kurt moves to stand next to him. “I’m sorry,” he says.

“You don’t have to be,” Blaine says. “It’s not like—” he shakes his head again. “It’s whatever, really.”

“No, it’s not,” Kurt says. “I know you liked him, so I can only imagine how—”

“What?” Blaine turns to look at Kurt, brow furrowed. “I don’t like Eric.”

Kurt frowns. “Yes, you do,” he says slowly. “The other day, you kept talking about how tall and muscular he is, and then at my apartment, I saw your phone and he’d accepted your friend request…”

“I don’t like Eric, Kurt,” Blaine says. “I was just talking about how tall and muscular he is because I’m _not_. I’m like, this scrawny little thing compared to him, like pocket sized. I felt like one of Snow White’s dwarfs standing near him today.” He blushes. “And I added him on Facebook by mistake. I was looking at his profile to see if I could find out his work-out routine, and accidentally hit the button. He must be one of those guys who just adds anyone who asks.”

“I don’t get it,” Kurt says. “Why would you do any of that?”

Blaine laughs. “Uh, because I thought _you_ liked him?”

Kurt’s eyes widen. “What?!”

“Yeah,” Blaine says. “I thought, I don’t know, if I could figure out how to be more like Eric--”

“Why would you ever want to be more like Eric? You’re perfect, Blaine.”

“Not perfect enough,” Blaine mumbles.

“What does that mean?” Blaine continues looking out the window, red dusting his cheeks. Kurt frowns and presses, “Blaine, what does that mean?”

He huffs, and says, “Why don’t you want to go out with me?”

Kurt’s eyes widen instantly. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I just – I know we’re good friends, and it has the potential to ruin our friendship, but—”

“You’ve never _asked_ me to go out with you,” Kurt says, eyes still wide.

“Well, you didn’t really change how you acted after we slept together,” Blaine blushes. “So, you know, I just assumed that it didn’t change things for you like it did for me.”

He looks down at the ground, and Kurt’s heart skips a beat. “It changed things for you?”

“Uh, yeah,” Blaine says. “Kurt, you’ve always told me how freaking obvious I am when I have a crush. Haven’t you noticed how completely insane I’ve been acting around you lately?”

“No,” Kurt says. “I thought you were just acting different because our relationship changed. I didn’t think…”

“Well, yeah, it’s because I have a massive crush on you now. Sorry.”

Kurt shakes his head. “Why the hell are you sorry?”

Blaine shrugs, eyes still on the ground. “Because you don’t want to go out with me.”

“Again, you never asked me out.”

“Because you didn’t change how you act around me since we started sleeping together.”

“Right, because I’ve had a crush on you for _years_.”

Blaine’s head whips up. “You what?”

“Yeah,” Kurt says, unable to stop the smile from spreading on his face. “Since we met, basically.”

“But… you never said anything!”

“Well, yeah, because you were always walking around falling in love with other guys,” Kurt shrugs. “I didn’t want to lose you as a friend.”

“So, all those times you were telling me there would be somewhere out there who actually liked me back…?”

“Oh, yeah, hardcore talking about me,” Kurt nods.

“Wow,” Blaine breathes. “So, you have a crush on me, and I have a crush on you?”

“That seems to be what we’re saying.”

“Wow,” Blaine repeats. “Oh, my god. I… I genuinely thought this day would never come.”

“Oh, come on,” Kurt chuckles.

“I’m serious! I was really losing hope that anyone would ever like me how I liked them, and now it turns out _you_ do? Literally the best guy I’ve ever met? This seems too good to be true.”

“That’s what I thought when you slept with me,” Kurt says.

Blaine smiles up at him. “So, uh… do you want to go on a date or something?”

Kurt grins. “Only if you’ll be my boyfriend.”

Blaine’s grin matches his own. He brings his hands up to Kurt’s shoulders, bringing him down for a hard kiss on the lips.

“Sounds perfect to me,” he whispers when they part, before he pulls Kurt back in for another soul-altering kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of my NaNoWriMo project, as the fic I was writing for it didn't end up being as long as I hoped it would. I'm hoping to post another one-shot or two over the next few days in order to complete the final 7K words I have left of my NaNoWriMo challenge! Then it'll be Klaine Advent time, and then in January I will be posting the chapter fic I just finished that didn't quite accomplish my NaNoWriMo goals ;) so hopefully you will all stick around for that :)
> 
>  
> 
> [rebloggable on tumblr ](http://klaineanummel.tumblr.com/post/167922553690/unrequited)


End file.
